The main purpose of the present invention is that of providing an electric connector of the above indicated type which has a relatively simple and inexpensive structure, which in particular can be manufactured and assembled simply and rapidly and finally which is adapted to be put into operation also in a simple and quick manner.
A further object of the present invention is that of providing an electric connector which can be used for instance in lighting apparatus, and which ensures a tightly sealed connection, so as to satisfy the increasingly strict requirements provided for by the current regulations.
In order to achieve these objects, the invention provides an electric connector having the above indicated features and further characterised in that said means for locking the electric cable comprise: a cable clamping tubular portion, having clamping longitudinal tabs which are elastically deformable, said portion being connected to said connector body, a wedge-like locking bush having an inner conical surface, mounted above the longitudinal tabs of said clamping portion, and a locking ring-nut which can be tightened on a threaded portion of the rear end of the connector body in order to axially urge said wedge-like locking bush above the tabs of said cable clamping portion, so as to clamp the cable within said tabs.